


5+1 Dating Chaos

by aguamenting



Series: 5+1 The Boyz [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1, 5+1 Things, Coffee Shops, College AU, Confessions, Dancer Changmin, Developing Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Graduation, I Love You, Ice Cream, Jokes, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Music Student Sunwoo, Party, Students, Sunkyu, Tissues, audition, bbangnyu, side bbangnyu, summer night, sunnew friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguamenting/pseuds/aguamenting
Summary: Changmin picked up some tissues on the table to crumple them into tiny balls, to throw them one by one on Eric’s face, then on his back while the younger waiter ran attempting to hide behind the door, laughing out loud.“You’re good at aiming,” Sunwoo placidly remarked, his head still resting in the palm of his hand, knowing perfectly that, posing this way, Changmin would have no choice but to look at his luscious mouth.“And that’s why I like tissues better,” the latter grumbled, turning back towards him.“You don’t have to answer to that, but I think I’m in love with you.”
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Series: 5+1 The Boyz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013181
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	5+1 Dating Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I think I'm a motivated Deobi now.
> 
> Here is another sunkyu, this was so far the text I enjoyed writing the most, I hope you could feel it!!!!
> 
> This is a french work too but I MANAGED TO TRANSLATE IT ALL BY MYSELF even though phil @etoilephilante was my beta reader and corrected many things thank you babie uwu
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it!!!

*

**1**. « _I think I’m in love with you_ »

When Changmin offered him a free drink in the coffee shop where he worked, Sunwoo didn’t hesitate a second. But hearing the loud knowing whistle that came from one of his coworkers and was clearly addressed to him, he raised a concerned eyebrow.

“Don’t mind Eric, he’s young, it’s his hormones mostly speaking,” Changmin stated, sitting in front of him with a slight smile on his poker face; Sunwoo noticed that he had given him way more Chantilly cream than he usually did with his other clients, in addition of serving him for free.

“I know him, he’s in some of my classes.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So… You’re the same age” Changmin stated, staring at the coffee cup he had just left in front of Sunwoo.

The young man put his head in his hands and nodded, looking absolutely delighted watching the waiter’s confusion.

“So… Your hormones are mostly talking too?”

“Don’t you drink your coffee?” Sunwoo interrupted him.

He started to know the doe-eyed waiter well enough to be aware that he should not let him lock himself in his own confusion, or else he may never connect the dots by himself.

“Oh… No.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t like black coffee,” Changmin muttered, staring now at his own cup as if he was properly discovering its existence.

It wasn’t their first date, and Sunwoo had already noticed many times that it happened that Changmin would weirdly glitch, like a computer that needed to be rebooted. If he had a vague idea of what was this odd anxiety’s cause, he didn’t try to push his questions on Changmin yet. He had quite understood that the other boy was simply shy. Or at least, he was very shy with words, considering how he hadn’t hesitated to kiss Sunwoo when he walked him home after the party where they first met, or how he fiercely took his hand in his during their first date, or even how he was obviously at ease in front of his coworkers with the fact that they were clearly not just friends, _thanks Eric_. It was probably the reason why they didn’t make their relationship official yet, despite how evident it was that they were already forming a couple.

“I’m going to get you something then,” Sunwoo immediately offered, standing up, “What would you like better?”

“Tissues,” Changmin said, looking totally panicked, grabbing his hand to bring Sunwoo back next to him.

“Excuse me?”

“The… tissues,” the waiter repeated, slowly nodding his head as if he was deeply thinking about the meaning of life itself.

“You… prefer… to drink tissues?”

“Sure! Paper? Excellent.”

“Changmin, are you sure everything’s okay?” Sunwoo said worriedly, putting his hand on his forehead, expecting to feel some fever.

He was taken aback by Changmin’s lips suddenly landing on his, as he was leaning over the table they were sharing. Sunwoo let out a surprised squeak, but quickly kissed him back, without any shyness and immediately forgetting about the world surrounding them, to focus only on Changmin’s soft and caring mouth, and his fingers brushing his jawline. All of that, of course, until Eric whistled again, appreciative, from behind the counter.

“Don’t you have any work to do?” Changmin yelled, rolling his eyes.

“Since you decided to play it romantically today, I don’t!” Eric answered carelessly, a big mischievous smile on his child-like face.

In lieu of an answer, Changmin picked up some tissues on the table to crumple them into tiny balls, to throw them one by one on Eric’s face, then on his back while the younger waiter ran attempting to hide behind the door, laughing out loud.

“You’re good at aiming,” Sunwoo placidly remarked, his head still resting in the palm of his hand, knowing perfectly that, posing this way, Changmin would have no choice but to look at his luscious mouth.

“And that’s why I like tissues better,” the latter grumbled, turning back towards him.

“You don’t have to answer to that, but I think I’m in love with you.”

Changmin’s face became redder than the strawberries on the cheesecakes in the coffee shop’s window. Sunwoo put great care into keeping the most unreadable face while letting the shadow of a tiny seductive smile shine through. He let the waiter lean forward again to kiss him,happily enjoying this silent but sincere answer to his confession.

*

**2**. « _Do you know that I love you?_ »

“Do you think it would cost them too much to give us an air conditioner in the classrooms, or in the very least to build windows that can actually be opened?” Chanhee whined frowning, nervously waving his fan under his nose, in the middle of the uncomfortably hot classroom in this end of spring.

“You know, I think that if you stopped moving that much, you would cool down a little bit,” Sunwoo mumbled, careful not to be caught talking to each other by their teacher, vaguely typing some notes on his computer.

Chanhee gave him a look and weakly hit his arm with his very tiny fist, keeping on panting like a kicked puppy. Sunwoo ended up giving him his own water bottle, rolling his eyes and sighing, while their class was finally coming to an end.

“You can keep it… And fill it back with water,” he said to an innocent looking Chanhee who tried to give him back the empty bottle.

His friend jumped in front of him while he was sleepily putting back his stuff into his bag. He wiped his forehead, annoyed, his too long brown locks tickling his frowning nose. He didn’t like summer that much, and he strongly disliked the idea of exchanging his ever too large and dark sweatshirts with old faded tank tops. That was why his summer clothes were always too old and too large, he refused to change them. Chanhee had tried many times to convince him to come with him to do some shopping for many years but Sunwoo had always refused, stubborn and only waiting for the winter to save him again.

“Tell me, is this outfit even decent?”

Sunwoo screamed out of surprise when a hand grabbed his top to tickle him on the ribs, just where his piece of clothing was the most revealing. Chanhee jumped away from him like a scared fawn, while Changmin’s loud laugh echoed in the university’s corridor.

“Are you crazy, couldn’t you wait in front of the door, like everybody else?”

“I’m not everybody,” Changmin dramatically said, pretending to push back some imaginary long hair.

Sunwoo rolled his eyes so strongly he feared they would stay stuck inside his own head. At least, he told himself, it would free him from this cruel world.

“Here, this is for you,” Changmin’s voice said.

When the young student opened his eyes again, they fell with surprise on his boyfriend’s hand holding a green ice cream in a cornet, with a plastic spoon planted in it.

“Pistachio, am I right?”

Disbelieving, Sunwoo slowly nodded, before gradually realizing what was happening to him. An irrepressible smile blossomed on his face, almost hurting his cheeks and revealing his teeth and gums. He did not even remember telling Changmin what was his favorite ice cream flavor, and that he liked it especially when it was that hot outside.

“Do you know that I love you?”

Changmin stared at him during a few seconds, both of them deliberately ignoring Chanhee’s appreciative squeak when he heard Sunwoo confessing to his boyfriend. When he finally found his freedom to move back, Changmin took the spoon in the ice cream delicately held by Sunwoo, to simply crash it on his pointy nose.

“Hey!”

Changmin was still staring a bit dumbstruck at him, his doe-like eyes wide open, putting the spoon back into the pitiful pistachio ice cream, then suddenly walking away and letting a shocked Sunwoo wipe the tip of his nose. He only slowed down when he reached the top of the stairs, and let Sunwoo quietly toddle to him to take his hand in his with an odd strength, as if he was trying to break his bones. A few feet away from them, Chanhee still looked stunned, because it was so rare to see Sunwoo that calm and patient, even understanding with someone else.

*

**3**. « _Alright, but that’s only because I love you!_ »

Except the fact that his boyfriend was particularly dense and unreadable, most of the time, there was another inconvenience Sunwoo had to accept from Changmin; it was his taste for horror movies. Taste which brought him, despite being the most scaredy cat ever, to put his ass right into a couch that was not even his own, to watch one of said horror movies. He gave up on his pizza after noticing how similar the chorizo and the mozzarella were to the disfigured main character of the movie.

“How can you even enjoy even a tiny bit of that,” he grumbled, trying to conceal his fright behind what he hoped to be a cute pout.

“Because the plot is really interesting, I mean it exposes a lot of things about our society and…”

Sunwoo could feel his boyfriend scrutinize him, squinting. He waited for him to speak again, praying that he had managed to keep his face still.

“You’re really scared.”

_Fuck_.

“I’m not!” the young man protested, with a perfectly hypocritical laugh that he hoped he sounded convincing.

Changmin squinted harder, before widely opening his arms.

“Come here,” he ordered.

Sunwoo hesitated for half a second, but eventually he did not wait for Changmin to beg to curl himself in his embrace, the waiter’s long arms immediately strongly tightening around him. He kissed his hair a few times for good measure, then tenderly patted his head.

“Better?”

“Yeah,” Sunwoo muttered, his eyes half-closed, fighting the pleasured shiver spreading through his whole body that was exposing him way too much to Changmin.

“You know it’s fiction, right?”

“Thanks, I know what a movie is,” the young student pitifully grumbled.

“I mean… It’s okay to feel startled or even frightened. Everything is okay. But you have to remember that you’re not in danger, right now, you know? You’re on my couch, with me, nothing can happen to you. Because it’s only a movie.”

Sunwoo opened his eyes again to look back at Changmin, quite surprised to hear him pronounce so many words in order to comfort someone else. His lover did not seem more expressive than usual, his big unreadable doe-like eyes watching him with an ever growing attention, which had never stopped evolving after the first time they met.

“I know, alright… And I trust you. But that’s only because I love you!”

Changmin violently tensed up around him, holding him so tight that it seemed like it was his turn to be terrified, of Sunwoo disappearing or something. He opened his eyes so wide they suddenly looked like they were about to pop off, then turned back to the his television’s screen to turn the volume up, grumbling that he could not hear anything, and that that they should shut up because he could not understand the movie. Sunwoo considered telling him that he knew that particular movie by heart already, but he was pleased enough by the hug Changmin was still giving him. He coiled comfortably in his arms, holding his amusement back, and closed his eyes again, breathing in Changmin’s porcelain skin’s spicy fragrance with delight.

*

**4**. « _I’m serious, when I say that I love you_ »

Chanhee was not the kind of man who did things half-heartedly, especially when he set his mind on throwing a party, and particularly when there was a big event to celebrate. He did not save any of his money or his efforts, and this party he was organizing was celebrating a big event, so he was going even bigger than usual. Some other days, Sunwoo would have been absolutely delighted to celebrate his graduation by spending the whole night drinking and dancing as much as he could; especially when he was enjoying his rich friend’s house and its huge swimming pool, inside of which some spotlights shined. He could picture himself dipping his feet in the water with a cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other one, jamming to some pop music coming from the living-room until he would feel a bit dizzy, but just enough to still feel good. Sadly, Sunwoo could not, at this very moment, make his fantasies real; not when another boy was actively chatting with Changmin, devouring him with his eyes. He was certain he did not know him before this party, so they probably just met, meaning it was not a friend of his.

“He’s Younghoon,” Chanhee informed him passing by, “Don’t worry, I think he’s trying to make me jealous”.

Sunwoo stretched his open hand to Chanhee without saying a word, his jaw still painfully clenched, for his best friend to pass him a cigarette. He had stopped smoking on campus and at his own place, but the habit remained during parties, especially when they went wrong. He lit the cigarette up, frowning. This particular party was about to go wrong if Changmin could not do something about it.

“Is it working?”

“What is working?”

“You’re jealous?”

Chanhee shrugged without answering, cryptic, before he toddled to another young man Sunwoo did not know. But who he did know perfectly was the Chanhee his best friend turned into, right after he got a man’s attention. With a devastatingly dazing smile, he let his headslightly tilt to the side to bare his throat just enough to be both subtle and obvious, his eyelashes fluttering and working on his voice for it to sound a bit higher than usual. The poor boy seemed astonished by his charms before he started playing Chanhee’s game. Sunwoo scoffed before drinking his beer, and noticed when he focused back to Changmin and Younghoon, that the latter had his eyes wide open, fixed on Chanhee who was totally ignoring him on purpose.

That being said, Sunwoo had to admit that even if Younghoon was, in fact, attracted by Changmin, he was not the one he could really be mad at; to be fair, Sunwoo was losing his temper because it was Changmin who put all his attention on a random attractive guy with no care for his boyfriend. Sunwoo finished his cigarette, attempting to set Changmin on fire with his glare, even though he was still talking with Younghoon, happily giggling to whatever he said. Frustrated, the young man decided to find shelter on the dance-floor inside, daring not to interrupt them like Chanhee would have been able to do, and tried to convince himself that he was anxious about nothing.

“Wait, Sunwoo!”

The person of interest jumped on his spot, almost tripping over the doormat and losing his balance, falling right into Changmin’s arms.

“What?” he muttered, hoping he sounded as dissatisfied as he felt unwelcome earlier.

“Is everything okay?”

Changmin blinked, innocent, still as confused as he always was.

“You didn’t have to stop for me, Younghoon looks like a very nice guy.”

It suddenly went all silent between them, despite the music coming from the inside and the many people smoking and chatting outside, around them. Sunwoo felt behind him, without even having to look at it, Chanhee heading to Younghoon. Rolling his eyes as he always did, he extended his arm to open his palm when Chanhee walked by him, and his best friend, without a word, placed another cigarette in it. Sunwoo lit it up, his eyes not leaving Changmin’s too pretty face, then he breathed the first puff of smoke right into said pretty face.

“You two seem pretty close,” Changmin stated, blankly.

“I know it may sound surprising, but some people still care about my existence,” Sunwoo asserted, insolent.

Finally, Changmin seemed to understand what was going on.

“You’re jealous.”

“Not at all.” Sunwoo retorted too quickly, gripping his cigarette as if it helped him to stand tall in front of the other.

“Sunwoo… You…”

Changmin furiously scratched his scalp, seemingly embarrassed.

“What?”

“You… You know, right?”

Sunwoo blinked, currently as confused as Changmin. The music was drumming in his ears and he struggled to hear his boyfriend stuttering out a few sheepish words. He seemed to be so shy that he stepped closer to him, worried that he would soon not be able to listen to him anymore. But the waiter panicked the same way he had a few weeks earlier, during their date at the coffee shop, or that night on his own couch watching _Freddie_ ’s movies. The alcohol might have helped him to be bolder and he threw himself at Sunwoo’s mouth, to kiss him breathlessly, both of his hands grabbing him by the shoulders to keep him from running away if he wanted to. Feeling his mind go blank, Sunwoo staggered and gripped a piece of Changmin’s jean jacket that was floating around his skinny waist to keep himself grounded; but he still lost himself in a drunken kiss which made him forget about everything that was not Changmin. Despite his anger and frustration, Changmin’s tongue was suddenly all he could feel and all he wanted to ever feel, as his boyfriend kept on kissing him like there was no tomorrow, with a slightly erotic and passionate feel. Sunwoo did not even realize that he slouched against him for good and that few parts of his being were not in contact with Changmin’s. He kept on pushing against him with a bit of desperation, needy to be reassured, to feel him as much as possible and to never let him go.

“Excuse me, I’d just like to have a smoke outside,” a girl suddenly said, seemingly as amused as annoyed.

“Oh,” Changmin sighed, sheepish and assessing how Sunwoo had been vividly strangling him right in front of the terrace’s door, since about five to ten minutes.

They silently parted, a bit shameful, and the girl avoided them tracing a huge circle before she wandered off the furthest away she could in Chanhee’s garden. Stunned, Sunwoo fought against himself to remember what actually caused this sudden fire to burn, but before he could recall the way he wanted to slap Changmin as hard as he could a few minutes ago, some words he could not control were out of his swollen and plump mouth:

“I’m serious, when I say that I love you, Changmin.”

The waiter scratched his scalp again, this time with this luminous smile of him on his cute child-like face, eyes shiny and cheeks pink. Sunwoo could feel his heart fall in his chest when he saw how pretty Changmin actually was, especially as he blinked at him under the bird nest his hair formed, after Sunwoo had pulled on it.

“Do you know that you’re very sexy when you get mad?”

Sunwoo widened his eyes before harshly hitting him, and then turned around to run inside Chanhee’s houseto dance. Changmin followed him immediately, laughing loudly and grasping at his waist with his large hands, not leaving him a single second to dance with him; no matter if someone wanted to pass by them. About two hours later, when the dawn started to rise up in the night sky, they softly dipped their bare feet in the pool, sharing earphones to listen to calmer music, with cups of coffee in their hands. The owner of the rich house had finally secured a safe spot in his couch inside the living room, and in Younghoon’s arms.

“I’m sorry, about earlier. I should’ve understood how you felt **,** ” Changmin muttered, so quietly that Sunwoo barely heard him.

“Better late than never.”

Sunwoo laced their fingers together and nested his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s shoulder, softly smiling to himself, reassured. They stayed like so for a while, not needing to talk further more, basking in each other’s loving presence and caressing each other’s fingers and playing with the luminous water, waiting together for the sun to rise.

*

**5**. « _The one I love with my whole heart_ »

“I’m not gonna make it.”

“Bullshit, what are you even saying?”

Changmin was jumping in place, as if he was spring mounted, and Sunwoo did not know what to do to comfort him. Changmin rarely expressed his feelings, and now that his anxiety was blowing up, his lover felt even more stressed than he should, ready to cry like a little baby.

“Changmin, you’ve been getting ready for this audition since the school year began, I can’t see any reason why you couldn’t make it, you dance like a god, dammit, be confident!”

“Exactly, I’m preparing this since the beginning of the school year, it’s been nine months, can you just imagine if I fail? Months wasted for nothing, I’ll have to restart everything…”

Sunwoo pinched his own nose before joining his hands together in a praying manner, some kind of gesture he was used to do to breathe and calm down when he was too anxious or angry, most of the time both. He inhaled deeply, then a second time, then a third, then he took Changmin by the shoulders to firmly make him stand in front of him.

“’Min. Stop jumping around like a fucking kangaroo and listen to me, please.”

The waiter’s doe-like eyes were shining in terror, ready to pop off their sockets.

“Sun’...”

“You’re the best. No one dances like you, no one is doing it like you do. I’ve looked their videos up on _YouTube_ and you’re exactly the one they want. They need you, okay? When you’re dancing, it always inspires me something, a melody or a rhythm. Thanks to you, my own music studies make even more sense. Because you left school to work in the coffee shop full time doesn’t mean you trained less than the others, or that you’re not valuable. You certainly don’t have less talent than anyone. So, now, you’re going to stop whining like a chick, you’re going to go inside, accept this challenge and take the spot you deserve. You’re gonna be the best dancer ever, as you always are, and become again the confident and creative asshole, the annoying and adorable weirdo I know, the one I love with my whole heart, and you’re gonna make it big. Understood?”

Changmin never looked more confused, dumber than ever, staring deeply at Sunwoo, right into his eyes without knowing what to answer beside:

“You always know how to find the right words, don’t you?”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Sunwoo grumbled.

“Keep on composing music, but if I may, perhaps someone could help you write lyrics.”

“Fuck you, go away and dance before I find myself another boyfriend!”

Changmin breathed out a tiny laugh, slightly biting his lips. He looked at Sunwoo during a few seconds longer, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of its tank. Before his lover had the chance to ask him what he was about to say, he kissed him quickly, as tender as a feather, before he walked through the audition’s door.

“Good luck!” Sunwoo managed to say before the doors closed.

When Changmin went through them again, half an hour later, his smile was brighter than a full moon, even brighter than a sun’s eclipse. Sunwoo immediately turned his music off, and did not wait to hear the audition’s result, perfectly aware that he had made it, to throw himself into his boyfriend’s arms.

“Told you.”

“Thank you,” Changmin whispered, holding him closer than ever.

*

**+1**. « _I love you, too_ »

Changmin’s mouth had always been small, thin lips forming a rose button, always contrasting more with Sunwoo’s, satin-like and fruity. Meanwhile, Sunwoo had quickly understood that the elder would always be the most dominant between the both of them, in any circumstances, as if he needed to make up with gestures everything he was not able to put into words. That was how, after many clenched fists around Sunwoo’s hands as if he was scared he would slip away, Changmin quickly started to give him heated, devouring and deep kisses, of those which would light a fire in Sunwoo’s chest. He would still tense his fists around his boyfriend’s forearms, while Sunwoo was completely still, certainly not going anywhere, too lost in their embrace, trusting and relaxed.

They were currently laying on Changmin’s bed, wearing only large pajama shirts and boxers; it was too hot to sleep with clothes at this end of the spring, but they remained a bit shy with the idea of sleeping naked against each other (even though it already happened once or twice, it was only because they dared to have sex). Sunwoo was quietly but surely losing track of time, numbed by the summer breeze and the soft feeling of fitting perfectly where he was, so safe he was already half-asleep and keeping just enough energy to return Changmin’s loving kisses. He always kissed him like this, not necessarily asking for sex though, mostly using this intensity, this devotion, to encapsulate a sincere confession he could not say out loud. And Sunwoo understood, adoring him every day more than the previous one, despite Changmin’s perpetual struggle with words, he kept on telling him he was so in love with him, not expecting him at all to say it back. He already understood.

“Sunwoo…”

“Yeah?” the person of interest managed to murmur, despite the dizziness he started to feel because of how sleepy he became, which furred his mouth.

Changmin was above him, the evening’s light coming from his window making more obvious the contrast between his porcelain hands, striped with the pale blue of his veins and Sunwoo’s golden skin, which almost looked like brass reflecting the sunset’s light, and obsidian glowing eyes. He stopped talking, watching intensively the prettiness of the picture the both of them made at this very moment, to open and close his mouth dumbly, looking like a dying poor fish once again. Sunwoo was slowly leaving his entranced state, and had to fight hard to keep himself from cracking a laugh.

“You…”

“Yeah,” Sunwoo repeated, cheeks swollen with amusement.

“You… Well, you know.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Good night!” Changmin mumbled, turning away from him, to the other side of the bed.

Sunwoo rolled his eyes, snorting tenderly before he crawled on the duvet to reach his boyfriend and wrapped his arm around his skinny waist to hold him close.

“Good night,” he whispered, breathing on his neck and laughing quietly when he felt him shiver under his mouth.

Not answering anything, Changmin intertwined their fingers and let them rest on his belly that Sunwoo could still feel tensed up. He understood, as he always did, what his boyfriend was trying to say, to let out, without succeeding to, so he closed his eyes, smiling, to fall asleep lulled by Changmin’s heartbeat he could feel through his back, right against him.

He did not know how long he slept peacefully, but when he woke up he could only make three things out: first, the night was dark, second, his shoulder was shaken so much it seemed to vibrate, and third, there was a source of light right in front of his eyes, blinging him when he tried to get used to the room.

“Sunwoo!”

“AAAH, CHANGMIN?” the latter immediately screamed, jumping on the bed and nearly falling on the floor, properly terrified.

His boyfriend was staring at him, looking as unreadable as ever, his phone’s torchlight right under his chin for whatever reason, making him look like a dead body watching Sunwoo sleeping.

“I’m sorry,” Changmin innocently said, “did I scare you?”

“Of course you scared me you fucking dumbass, I was SLEEPING,” Sunwoo yelled with an even hoarser voice than usual.

“Yes, I know, but I love you!”

“Yeah well, me too, but that’s not- wait what?”

“I love you. I’m in love with you,” Changmin repeated sheepishly, with a small voice.

Sunwoo blinked a few times, staring at nothing in the dark, in utter disbelief.

“Changmin… Oh for god’s sake, turn this off!”

“Oh.”

A small click followed Sunwoo’s order, and the latter had to bat his eyelashes again to get used to the room’s darkness. He could only distinguish Changmin’s tiny figure when he noticed how good the moonlight looked on his white skin. He looked a bit apologetic – as he should.

“Don’t tell me it’s been, wait, three hours that you’re staring at the ceiling, trying to tell me that?”

“I wasn’t staring at the ceiling, I was looking through the window,” Changmin grumbled.

Sunwoo gave him an annoyed look.

“You just had an insomnia over trying to tell me that you love me, waking me up and scaring me to death.”

Silent, the other boy scratched his hair, his eyes still wide open as if he could not believe what he just did either.

“I was not… I wasn’t sure you knew it,” Changmin struggled to answer, “because tonight… You didn’t say it.”

“What the hell?”

“You didn’t tell me “I love you” before going to sleep,” he clarified, his lips pursed into a thin line, “so I had to tell you.”

Unable to hold his smile back for much longer, despite his heart still racing (certainly not thanks to the rush of love he suddenly felt for his boyfriend), Sunwoo sighed the deepest he could. He grabbed Changmin by his shoulders and pushed him over the mattress, took his phone and put it on the night-stand, then he laid down on the top of him, stopping him from moving by knotting his arms behind his neck, like a koala would hang up to his tree.

“I do love you too, and lemme tell you that I deserve a medal. You’re not that much of a gift, you know? Now shut the fuck up and let me sleep.”

He felt Changmin’s arms wrap around his hips, and he smiled against his neck, knowing the other would feel him. He still needed to make sure Changmin knew he was happy, happy to be with him, happy to love him, happy to sleep with him. While Sunwoo was dozing off, he could hear his boyfriend whisper:

“You are. You’re a gift.”

As if something inside Changmin was now unlocked, he kept on mumbling sweet confessions and random loving words in Sunwoo’s ear, until they both fell asleep for good, comfortably nestled against each other despite the warmth of the summer night.

*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter @chrisiscore hmu there uwu
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment, or a kudo this is my very first french work I translated by myself even though I was lucky enough to get some help!!!
> 
> can't wait to write and post more about tbz hehe


End file.
